<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with interesting, celebrated people by nap-hime (nap_princess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306379">with interesting, celebrated people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap-hime'>nap-hime (nap_princess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satoshi &amp; Juumonji BROTP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyouka &amp; Kotenbu Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, ChitandaJuumonji friendship, F/M, Gen, HC that Satoshi's little sister's name is 'Machi', I edited the Strength card for it to read 'iii' - it should actually read 'viii', I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, Kaho is the first OrekiChitanda shipper, Modern AU, Satoshi angst, SatoshiJuumonji friendship, The Classics Club + Juumonji is my new kink, Wingwoman Juumonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap-hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center"><p>He wanted to get to know her. Not that he could tell anyone why he wanted to get to know her</p>
<p>
— Satoshi, Juumonji and a colour that is maybe purple</p>
<p>
{side-story to <b>cheering for exposing fools</b>}</p></div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chitanda Eru &amp; Juumonji Kaho, Fukube Satoshi &amp; Juumonji Kaho, Fukube Satoshi &amp; Oreki Houtarou, mentions of Chitanda Eru/Oreki Houtarou, mentions of Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satoshi &amp; Juumonji BROTP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555026">cheering for exposing fools</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap-hime">nap-hime (nap_princess)</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623386">Marigold tarot cards</a> by Musterni illustrates.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623389">The Truth Behind Satoshi - Hyouka Episode 21 Analysis</a> by Replay Value.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623392">Hyouka's Festival Arc - The Weight of Great Expectations</a> by Replay Value.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satoshi: I'm a database, I can't come up with conclusions. I'm sorry, but I can't predict future outcomes.</p><p>Juumonji, with 'That's So Raven' playing in the background: I can see into the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes 1: This fic is basically a study on:</p><p>(1) <b>Satoshi Fukube</b>, because Satoshi has always been a complex character to me. I thought I had a basic understanding of his personality and figured I would be able to write a fun, quick fic expressing his mind (I was v wrong, this is kinda long). It's clear Satoshi grew a lot during the Kanya Fest arc and I want to encapsulate it. Like any other person, he still has a lot of growing to do, as evident in the Handmade Chocolate ep, but I want to write about this flaw and mould the idea of how far he's come. </p><p>I reached some deep thoughts with this passion project — there is a lot of mental gymnastics involved. </p><p>(2) <b>Kaho Juumonji</b>, because Juumonji is quite an interesting person. People don’t suspect a thing from her because she’s a shrine maiden. But she’s scary good at scheming! Legit, she’s so good at teasing and joking, I have to talk about it!</p><p>Notes 2: According to my notes from the Hogwarts fanfic, I've been curious about SatoshiJuumonji since <b>July 2019</b> (or perhaps even longer than that). This could also be a spin of <b>a fool's errand</b>.</p><p>The light novel mentioned on several occasions that Juumonji and Satoshi are in the same class, 1-D. Naturally, they know of each other’s existence, Juumonji has addressed Satoshi casually (Fukube-kun) and Satoshi does look at Juumonji with the same admiration as Chitanda. </p><p>I feel like Juumonji and Satoshi would form a friendship because I found they’re within close proximity as classmates and they both love jokes. My need to write SatoshiJuumonji dynamic mostly stems from canon that Satoshi wants to <i>so badly</i> ‘get to know Juumonji-san’. Unfortunately, the novel also expressed that these two never did manage to forge a friendship.</p><p>I’m going to attempt to write their BROTP, but, the vibes are a little ??? Besides the fact that Satoshi and Juumonji are complete social opposites, what could possibly go wrong? Obviously many, many things. You'll see how I kicked myself in the face with all that. Satoshi angst is the best angst but also very hard to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>with interesting, celebrated people</strong></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>part one</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>i</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>He’s a database.</p><p>And as a database, Satoshi strives to gather information. If anyone were to ask him what sort of topics pique his interest, he'd tell them, <em>“Everything!”</em> And then Satoshi would add, <em>“But, I do have a bias. Mostly, I like to learn about other people.”</em></p><p>After all, people have always shown interest in other people. Satoshi’s not the first person to be fascinated by the understanding of human behaviour and habits, nor will he be the last.</p><p>Even fictional people like <em>Cinderella</em> interested him. So, it’s <em>frustrating</em> for Satoshi to admit that he’s always found it difficult to talk to Kaho Juumonji.</p><p>Even now in their second year at Kamiyama, with statistics placing him and Juumonji in the same class for two years in a row, Satoshi can’t really say that they're friends. If anything, Satoshi would say that they’re acquainted through Chitanda, or acquitted as classmates, and that’s about it.</p><p>He doesn't know a lot about her and Juumonji hasn't told him much about herself in return, she's quite reserved.</p><p>Chitanda, on the other hand, isn't. She talks about her friends just as often as any other high schooler. However, Satoshi finds Chitanda's Juumonji-base tidbits unhelpful to his curiosity. The little bread crumbs of knowledge only leave him starved and wanting more.</p><p>If anyone were to ask Satoshi why he’s so insistent on bonding with Juumonji, Satoshi doesn’t know if he <em>can </em>explain himself. Or rather, he doesn't know if he can say it out loud. How can he tell someone, <em>“As Juumonji-san is a member of the Four Exponential Clans, I would like to get to know her, and by ‘get to know’, I mean I'd like to ask her questions about things that I've not heard before,”</em> without getting weird looks?</p><p>If Mayaka were to hear him say such a thing; she’d probably scold him. She'd drag him off to the library and slam a book in front of him. She’d say, <em>“Don’t be weird and stop asking people such strange questions! You can learn about facts without bothering others,”</em> which is code-word for ‘You’re being an idiot so I need to keep an eye on you,’ mixed in with ‘If you’re going to go through with that hobby of yours, at least spend time with me while you do it!'</p><p>And Satoshi knows the only reply he'll be able to say is <em>"Yes, yes, I know it's weird, but isn't it also intriguing?!"</em></p><p>But, of course, he's never said it because he's never told anyone. If Mayaka would behave in such a way, imagine the behaviour of people he isn't close with! The possibility of alienation is one of the many reasons he doesn't tell anyone about this; about his interest in befriending well-known people like Juumonji, Sarusuberi or Manninbashi.</p><hr/><p>“Hi, Fukube-kun,” The voice startles Satoshi, making him blink.</p><p>He's not the type to space out or daydream, that's more of Houtarou's thing. But Satoshi's momentary investment in his class chore consumes him to the point that it leaves him confused for half a second.</p><p>When Satoshi looks away from the windows he's been assigned to clean and sees who's greeting him, he smiles at Juumonji.</p><p>He’s always thought how nice it is for Juumonji to address him so casually. She doesn't have a reason to. They've never really said anything particularly noteworthy nor engaging to each other, most of their talks are brief; but Satoshi appreciates the friendly tone she’s attempting to set-up.</p><p>“Hi, Juumonji-san.” Satoshi greets back cheerfully, turning to her.</p><p>He waits for Juumonji to roll up her sleeves like she usually does when they silently clean side-by-side, but Juumonji doesn't move.</p><p>"What's up?" Satoshi asks when he notices her stillness.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>His eyebrows are still slightly raised when he thinks of joking around and saying, 'Aren't you already?', but refrains himself from doing so.</p><p>He only nods back in reply.</p><p>"Do you enjoy reading?" Juumonji asks.</p><p><em>Eh? </em>Satoshi thinks, but tries to act nonchalant.</p><p>"I can't say that I'm an avid reader,” Satoshi admits. “What about you?” He turns the question back to her.</p><p>He hopes their idle chit-chat will become a long and interesting conversation. He hopes he can stall before giving her his answer.</p><p>“Yes, I visit the local library often. I don’t think I’ll be able to list all of my readings though," She says simply.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re a bibliophile?”</p><p>“Is that the term for it?”Juumonji asks as Satoshi notices her adjusting her butterfly pin to keep her bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>“Yup,” Satoshi answers, spewing his usual useless knowledge. “Do you read fiction?”</p><p>“Fiction and non-fiction,” Juumonji replies. It’s polite.</p><p>Satoshi smiles, ready to let the whole conversation drop. But then she speaks up:</p><p>"You?"</p><p>His shoulders jump slightly, he's taken aback by Juumonji involving herself.</p><p>“My interests lie here and there but I’m not particularly obsessed with one area of reading. I have, however, read all fifty-six short stories and four novels of <em>Sherlock Holmes</em>.” He rambles a little.</p><p>"Do you like <em>Sherlock</em>?"</p><p>He cocks his head, considering her words. "Yes, very much. Are you asking for book recommendations?"</p><p>"No. Not really,"</p><p>He waits for her to back-up her statement, but nothing comes.</p><p><em>Odd,</em> Satoshi thinks.</p><p>And then he angles his head towards her once more and asks, “Is there a reason why you're asking me about books, Juumonji-san?" — because he wants to know what she's thinking, because he wants to know <em>why </em>she's curious about him.</p><p>Juumonji shifts her weight, as if deciding right now is not a good time to tell Satoshi her intentions.</p><p>“I just thought I’d ask.” Juumonji says.</p><p>She turns to her task, wiping away dust and dirt before the two drop into the type of silence they've grown accustomed to when around one another. Ah, mission failed.</p><hr/><p>"Do you hold any positions in the Classics Club?”</p><p>Satoshi looks away from his shoe locker, fingers pinching his outside shoes. He's more than a little surprised to be greeted by Juumonji's presence yet again.</p><p>“No." He answers, quick and simple, despite those criterias being the last two things he wants to be. "I hold a spot in the General Committee though,"</p><p>“Vice president, right?”</p><p>Satoshi didn’t tell Juumonji his General Committee role straight off the bat in case he might sound boastful; he's pleased that she knows this fact about him.</p><p>“Right,” He nods, then waits.</p><p>The familiar pause of quietness sinks in.</p><p>Juumonji’s gaze drops to her open palms, deep in thought. She seems a little lost on how to continue, like she doesn’t know how to say whatever's on her mind because she doesn’t know how to read him.</p><p>Satoshi echoes her confusion. It looked to him that, when Juumonji had decided to talk to him, she had envisioned a shaky structure of how their conversation would play out. But now that she’s here, it’s not going as planned.</p><p>Still, Satoshi can’t help but secretly feel charmed that Juumonji’s trying to get to know him — even if the gesture is small. She's come this far, he can't let her bravado fizzle away so easily.</p><p>"Why do you ask, Juumonji-san?"</p><p>Juumonji looks up from her exposed palms, perplexed by his question. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Are you thinking of joining the Classics Club? I think Chitanda-san wouldn't mind you filling out the position of vice president,"</p><p>Juumonji shakes her head. “It’s not that,” Her next line of delivery is slow. “I was just … wondering."</p><p>"Well, I don't think titles matter in this case." Satoshi says, hoping to fuel their barely lit flame. "We all shoulder a responsibility. The club is so small that it's all hands on deck,"</p><p>Juumonji's posture changes slightly at the mention of the others, "You guys sound close. Are you well acquainted with the other members?"</p><p>"Houtarou, Mayaka and I all went to the same middle school. I consider myself good friends with Chitanda-san."</p><p>"Ah," She utters then gestures to his shoes, the pair still held mid-air. "That's all, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p><p>"Uh, sure?" Satoshi says uncertainly.</p><p>She bows to him.</p><p><em>Well, this event ended as fast as it began!</em> He thinks.</p><p>The view of her braid and the wrinkles on the back of her sailor uniform is his unofficial good-bye.</p><hr/><p>"Fukube-kun, you don't have a favourite colour?” Juumonji asks, more alarmed than puzzled. “<em>Everyone</em> has a favourite colour,"</p><p>Her questions have become a bit more bolder lately, a bit more accusing like she knows parts of him than she did before.</p><p>Satoshi thinks, <em>But I'm not 'everyone', am I?</em>, before answering, "It's not that I don't have one, my preferences change every day depending on my mood. Yesterday it was yellow, the day before that it was pink."</p><p>"What about today?"</p><p>He thinks for a moment. "... Blue? No, no, purple? Oh, I know! Indigo! Isn't that a good mix between the two?"</p><p>"Isn't that still purple?"</p><p>"Is it?” He asks back.</p><p>The act of Juumonji swinging her arms awkwardly by her side tells Satoshi he might have just made himself sound strange to her.</p><p>"Maybe?" She answers.</p><p>"What's your favourite colour?" Satoshi asks, hoping to recover his ill attempt.</p><p>"Purple. Same like Eru,"</p><hr/><p>Truthfully, Satoshi doesn’t know if he and Juumonji <em>can</em> have anything further than an acquaintanceship. Obtaining a friendship seems a mountain climb's journey, almost impossible.</p><p>Here's the thing: Satoshi’s database background and Juumonji’s close relations to Chitanda is not enough of a driving force to get them to understand each other. Sure, they both know bits of scattered information about one another, but there's not enough mutual interest to keep a flow going.</p><p>He's willing to try (even if it's painfully uncomfortable), but is she? A mystery can't be solved just because someone wants to solve it. There needs to be clues! Juumonji is acting secretive for the sake of being secretive. It's a can of worms Satoshi isn't certain if he wants to open.</p><p>
  <em>… Well.</em>
</p><p>Mm. Yeah, okay, maybe he does? Okay, <em>okay</em>, he <em>does</em> — <em>definitely</em>, because — each conversation they have feels abrupt and incomplete, each time shorter than the last; and that just doesn't sit well with him.</p><hr/><p>It’s not to say that Satoshi didn’t enjoy the quiet. It’s just — he didn’t know if staying silent would have made a difference. Because Chitanda <em>would</em> hear about it eventually, so Chitanda <em>would</em> ask him eventually too.</p><p>Why not speak up first as opposed to twiddling his thumbs? This kind of sitting around isn’t cutting out, and the private setting is perfect. The Geography room is still; Houtarou had to run home, muttering something about an errand he had to do for his sister before leaving with a tiresome look, and Mayaka had to fill in someone’s shift at the library.</p><p>So, really, why shouldn't he speak up about it?</p><p>Finally, Satoshi lifts his gaze from his Mathematics homework and calls out, “Ne, Chitanda-san?", expelling the blanket of silence thrown on top of them.</p><p>It takes a moment, approximately two seconds, but two seconds no less for Chitanda to react. Maybe she was too engrossed in her book, maybe she didn’t expect Satoshi to start a conversation with her, but he can tell she's surprised by his sudden intrusion.</p><p>A dream-like expression lingers on Chitanda's face before letting a polite smile stretch on her lips. “Yes, Fukube-san?” She answers back.</p><p>“You’re close to Juumonji-san, aren’t you?” He asks.</p><p>“Kaho-san?” Chitanda perks up. “Yes, she’s a very good friend of mine.”</p><p>“May I ask you a few things about her?”</p><p>Chitanda considers this. And seeing as she didn’t look conflicted, Satoshi takes this sign as a ‘yes’ and clears his throat.</p><p>“So,” Satoshi starts. He unlaces his fingers, sweeping his palms across the desks pushed together. "What type of person is Juumonji-san?"</p><p>Chitanda’s gaze looks elsewhere as if she’s collecting her thoughts before speaking. "Kaho-san has always been the independent type. She’s very mature, you can probably tell just by looking at her. I know Kaho-san well enough to tell you that, if anything ever piqued her interest, then she’d go straight to the library. Ever since she was little, Kaho-san would find any excuse to broaden her findings, she’s very knowledgeable in things I’m unaware of.”</p><p>A small twinge stirs in Satoshi's chest. What he wouldn’t give to swap knowledge with Juumonji.</p><p>"She's a bookworm?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"I see. She told me that about herself too."</p><p>Chitanda smiles.</p><p>Okay, now to the main point.</p><p>“Has Juumonji-san mentioned anything to you lately?"</p><p>Chitanda watches Satoshi's expression closely. "About?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Chitanda slides a bookmark into the pages of her novel. "Can you elaborate, Fukube-san?"</p><p>"I’ve noticed that she's been hovering around me for a while now and I was wondering if you may know why.”</p><p>Chitanda tilts her head. “You mean she's suspicious of you?”</p><p>Satoshi pauses.</p><p>A part of him is glad that Chitanda didn’t take his statement the wrong way and assume unrealistically that Kaho Juumonji's suddenly grown a crush on him. But, another part of Satoshi wants to marvel at her and inquire if he seems like the suspicious kind of guy.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘suspicious’," Satoshi replies instead. "I don’t think I’ve done anything out of the ordinary.”</p><p>However, he does take a moment to consider if he’s contradicting himself. Satoshi doesn’t think he’s ever said anything strange to Juumonji <span class="u">before</span> she became curious about him. Did he …?</p><p>One, two, thr —</p><p>Satoshi waves his hand to emphasise this statement a moment later. "Nah. There's no way," It's an unlikely outcome, he and Juumonji don't exchange many words to begin with.</p><p>“Ah,” Chitanda says, humming this time. “Perhaps Kaho-san is working up the courage to tell you something important?”</p><p>Satoshi raises a brow. As he thinks to himself, he reasons that the possibility of that sounds highly unlikely too.</p><p><em>Why on earth would Juumonji-san need to work up the courage to talk to me?</em> Satoshi wonders — He’s not scary. He’s not even annoying to talk to.</p><p>Sure, Satoshi can be a bit chatty with his facts at times. And yeah, he does joke around a lot. But, his character is nothing too extreme or too much to be considered a nuisance.</p><p>Satoshi would like to think that he’s an approachable guy. Strangers aren’t shy to start random conversations with him and tourists have asked him for directions when lost. Satoshi’s reached out to people out of the sake of friendliness too. So, what's stopping Juumonji from approaching him and addressing the issue?</p><p>“What could Juumonji-san want to talk to me about?” Satoshi asks, voicing his thoughts aloud.</p><p>“I’ve been telling Kaho-san stories about the Classics Club for a while now, maybe she’s trying to solve a mystery of her own?"</p><p>"Maybe,"</p><p>Chitanda bites her lip, unsatisfied by her own answer. "Though … Kaho-san isn't the type to beat around the bush. Her hesitation to reach out may imply it’s not very serious. She could not be in a hurry. But, then again …" Chitanda trails off, frowning. "when the Kanya Festival mystery was at large, she didn’t refrain herself from telling me about the missing wheel-of-fortune.”</p><p>“So ... what you're saying is: Juumonji-san isn't the type to hesitate?”</p><p>"She isn't," Chitanda confirms. “Sometimes she'll put off asking if she can read into something and get an answer herself, but, other than that, she's quick to voice her opinion."</p><p>"Really? It feels like she's struggling to talk to me." Satoshi says.</p><p>"Has that always been an issue?"</p><p>"Sometimes,"</p><p>"You two aren't close?" Chitanda sounds genuinely surprised.</p><p>He can see how Chitanda can make such an assumption, he did just tell her he and Juumonji exchanged a few words.</p><p>"I would be lying if I told you that I've never <em>tried</em> to have a flowing conversation with Juumonji-san,"</p><p>In fact, he’s tried plenty of times, but often — if not always — their conversations would end on an awkward note. Satoshi remembers last year and all the events of not being able to make much progress. How unfortunate.</p><p>"But, to answer your question, Chitanda-san: no, we aren't close. Juumonji-san and I are just classmates," Satoshi replies.</p><p>Chitanda offers another smile. "Kaho-san can be introverted in a sense. She's very professional when representing the Juumonji family but keeping conversations is not her strong suit. Especially if it's with a stranger."</p><p>“Ah, that explains it then. I'll have to accept that we're strangers to one another." Satoshi says, uttering it in a joking manner.</p><p>Chitanda does not laugh, but a look flashes on her lovely face. Did she catch the undertone of his words?</p><p>"I don't mean anything ill, but," Chitanda replies, hoping Satoshi wouldn't misunderstand. "I'm surprised. Kaho-san seldom talks to people she doesn't know. She tends to keep to herself and hangs out at the same place."</p><p>Satoshi blinks, more than a little confused. “Hang out where?”</p><p>Chitanda then gives Satoshi her own confused look before realising she’s skipped ahead of her explanation. “Oh, sorry. At the Fortune-Telling Club.”</p><p>“The Fortune-Telling Club?”</p><p>“Yes, as a member of the General Committee, I’m sure you’re familiar with the fact that Kaho-san is the president. After middle school ended, I had slept over and we discussed our plans of what to pursue as high schoolers. I was quite surprised to learn that she had wanted to start a new club. Though, I can’t say much since I told her I had decided to revive the Classics Club too. Come to think of it, she didn’t sound hesitant in that either.” Chitanda taps her chin, “I wonder why Kaho-san is holding herself back. She should just approach you if there’s something on her mind, don’t you think?”</p><p>Satoshi doesn’t say anything back, but he does note how Chitanda’s purple eyes are now sparkling with curiosity.</p><p>“Say, Fukube-san?”</p><p>The corner of his lips tugs upwards, something tells him he already knows what Chitanda is going to ask him. “Yes, President-san?” He teases in a friendly way.</p><p>“Could you keep me posted? I’m curious to know Kaho-san’s reasoning. I want to ask her myself but I don’t think it’s my place to say anything.”</p><p>Satoshi smiles. “If it’s nothing serious, I don’t mind sharing what I find.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>ii</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls Satoshi out of his current number-inducing headache; and upon noticing who’s standing in front of him, Satoshi puts aside his homework and smiles.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Hi, Fukube-kun."</p><p>The fact that Juumonji has approached him means she’s ready to speak her mind.</p><p>To be honest, Satoshi didn't know <em>when</em> Juumonji would have approached him — it could have happened today or tomorrow, the day after that or next week, or maybe even never. He didn't know if she would come forward, that's the disadvantage of being a database; he’s unable to predict an accurate outcome, he either leaves it up to fate or in another person’s hands.</p><p>He's glad though. Glad that he took a chance and prolonged his journey to the Handicraft Club. The emptiness of their classroom seems to have given Juumonji the image of privacy.</p><p>Satoshi gestures for Juumonji to take a seat, and she does.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken,” Satoshi says as soon as Juumonji finishes adjusting her long skirt, poised like an elegant lady. “you’re in the Fortune-Telling Club, aren’t you, Juumonji-san?”</p><p>Satoshi hopes Juumonji doesn't take this the wrong way. It’s not to say that he wants to steer Juumonji away from her objective. It's not that he's attempting to sneakily find a way to distract Juumonji either, it's just painfully obvious that Juumonji's not the type to actively start a conversation. Juumonji's failed attempts proves that she may be stuck in ways to go forward with the topic at hand, Satoshi hopes he can wedge himself between her nerves and let her gain some reassurance.</p><p>(Though, he would be lying if he were to say he doesn't see this as an opportunity to get to know her.)</p><p>“Chitanda-san tells me you’re the president.” He continues, grinning widely.</p><p>“Yes, I’m the president,” Juumonji confirms. “I started the club in first year but I'm still the only member there.”</p><p>“That's ...” He’s not an expert at this. What can he say to that? “Your club sounds very interesting. Do you specialise in any areas of fortune-telling?” Satoshi says, recovering from the slight road-block in their conversation.</p><p>"Oh, many." Juumonji replies.</p><p>"Beyond gazing into a crystal ball?" Satoshi jokes and that’s when Juumonji gives him a real smile.</p><p>"Oh, yes." She answers with a nod then starts unplucking her fingers, counting her talents. "I’m quite good at using the crystal ball but I also dabble in bamboo stick divination and card divination like tarot cards. I can read your future using coffee grounds and tea leaves too. Oh, then there’s classics like chiromancy.”</p><p>“Chiromancy?” He asks.</p><p>“Um, you know …” She searches for the other word it was associated with. “Palmistry?” She asks back.</p><p>Satoshi shakes his head and figures this to be another pause before Juumonji corrects herself.</p><p>“Palm reading.”</p><p>“Oh!” He exclaims, a shine behind his brown eyes, “Tell me more!”</p><p>An immediate, amused smile dimples on Juumonji's face. Satoshi had said it with such vigour that it reminds Juumonji of herself when she's earnestly craving for more of Chitanda's retellings of the Classic Club's mundane mysteries.</p><p>So she does; she tells him more.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Satoshi does not put up a show or fake his interest in fortune-telling like most people Juumonji has mentioned this matter to; he’s genuine and intrigued. He marvels over Juumonji's facts about palm reading, drinking up her brief explanations about life-lines and head-lines; admitting he didn't really know much about tea reading, only the basics like if a tea leaf floats upright then that means good luck to the drinker; and talking about tarot cards, though he told her nothing she didn't already know, but she appreciated the effort of being engaged in the matter.</p><p>Satoshi’s enthusiasm for Juumonji's knowledge on fortune-telling leaves her comfortable enough to tell Satoshi about the origins of her interest — of the <em>Harry Potter</em> book-set that sits worn on her bookcase along with an assortment of other books revolving around Divination.</p><p>By the time Juumonji finishes telling him as many small basic facts about Divination as she possibly can, it has gotten a little late.</p><p>“<em>Dinner?</em>” Satoshi echoes Juumonji's words with a raised brow. He even makes a show by glancing at the clock on the classroom wall. Just when he thought he had hit a goldmine! “It’s still so early though!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, Arekusu Shrine is quite a walk from the shops.” Juumonji responds.</p><p>“Oh.” Satoshi says with a frown on his face, a complete change of scenery from his smiling expression.</p><p>“But, we can continue our conversation tomorrow,” She tells him, trying to not ruin their pleasant banter.</p><p>“Really?” He perks up.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I enjoy talking to you, Fukube-kun. You seem very interested in knowing more, it’s been a long time since anyone’s outwardly expressed it,” Juumonji says, which he can tell she means. "It's refreshing to meet someone who likes listening to me ramble about my interests."</p><p>Satoshi flashes Juumonji a smile, and the purpose of today’s discussion becomes momentarily swept under a rug and forgotten.</p><hr/><p>“Eru told me a funny thing about you the other day,”</p><p>“My, my. I never pegged Chitanda-san as a gossip,” Satoshi teases. But then he says, "Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. I hope you don't misunderstand."</p><p>“I won’t. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."</p><p>"Misunderstandings?"</p><p>"More or less." Juumonji answers.</p><p>Satoshi raises a brow. “Oh?”</p><p>“Eru said something about you having a motto.”</p><p>Satoshi opens his mouth then closes it. “Do you want me to explain it?”</p><p>"If you feel like it, I wouldn't mind. But, your motto's centres around a joke, doesn't it? And explaining a joke makes it fall flat."</p><p>“It sorta does, doesn’t it?” He asks back.</p><p>“But I get humour —” She tells him, “— so, you don’t have to explain it. It's exhausting sometimes to always have to explain yourself."</p><p>“You like jokes?” He can’t help but ask, rising to a similar habit last year when he asked Irisu-senpai if she liked magic tricks.</p><p>He expects Juumonji to make a sound that echoes like a nonchalant 'yes'. But he instead gets a loud, enthusiastic, "I love them!"</p><p>Satoshi drops his gaze, then lifts it, turning on his smile. “Well then, I suppose if you want to know,”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Juumonji later learns that Satoshi does not, in fact, have one sole motto. It’s not just 'a joke lasts but for a moment, if it leaves a misunderstanding then it's a lie' but also 'a database can't draw conclusions' — at least, when it came to himself.</p><hr/><p>Juumonji expects a fair amount of people to misunderstand her when it comes to shared likeness. She knows she sticks out at times. She means — <em>well </em>— if she wanted to blend in with the large population of Kamiyama High students, then she wouldn’t do something as bold as starting a new club. She could have just joined the Charms Society. But, perhaps, that’s what makes her <em>Kaho Juumonji </em>and nobody else.</p><p>Not many like Divination like her. Not many get her humour either, nor her love for light ribbing. But, surprisingly <em>Satoshi </em>understands. He understands all the jokes she tosses at him. Most people would frown at her humour or say she’s ‘too mature’ to be coming up with such teasings.</p><p>Sometimes, Juumonji wants to say, ‘Who cares if I’m a shrine maiden? It doesn’t mean I can’t be funny!’ — alas, she has a reputation to uphold being the eldest Juumonji daughter.</p><p>So, she’s gleeful to be able to connect with someone who grasps her meddling ways.</p><p>“You’ve got quite a laugh there, Fukube-kun,” Juumonji points out after managing to get Satoshi to chortle a particularly ugly snort.</p><p>Satoshi grins at her teasing. “What can I say? You've caught me off guard, Juumonji-san."</p><hr/><p>"Thanks for lending me your spare umbrella yesterday. I owe you," Satoshi says, approaching Juumonji just before class started. They usually talk during lunch or before heading off to club meetings, so it came as a surprise to Juumonji.</p><p>"You looked like you needed it," Juumonji replies, shutting her book, and tucking the shrink-able umbrella under her desk. "How did you forget to bring one? The forecast definitely said it would rain, it even mentioned thunder and lightning."</p><p>Satoshi lets out a chuckle, "I tend to be prepared but I overslept. I was running late and Machi pushed me out the door before I could remember."</p><p>He still remembers the dread he endured yesterday when he viewed the grey storm clouds and had a flashback of his brightly coloured cyan umbrella in its stand. The shrink-able one helped but the howling winds gave him more fright than needed, he thought it would break for sure.</p><p>"Is Machi your sister?" Juumonji asks, it's a sudden question to him.</p><p>"Little sister," Satoshi confirms.</p><p>"You're the oldest child?"</p><p>"Yup. It's just me and Machi, no other siblings."</p><p>"Same. I'm also the eldest."</p><p>The corners of his mouth lifts. It’s nice that Juumonji's trying to bond with him over something as trivial as a family role.</p><p>"I know," Is all he says, he did do research on the Exponential Four Clans, after all.</p><p>Satoshi now knows about Juumonji just as much as he knows that Sarusuberi confessed to Kugayama-kaichou last Spring, and that Manninbashi is one of the few male club members in the Gardening Society, he's also friends with Toogaito-senpai.</p><p>"Is your —?" Satoshi says just as the teacher walks through the classroom door. Drat!</p><p>"We can talk later," Juumonji tips her head, gesturing for him to return to his desk.</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>"Oh, by the way," She says, stopping him in his tracks. "You're welcome,"</p><hr/><p>Satoshi is not the type of person to run out of things to say. He happily fills any silence with a fun fact.</p><p>These days, they’ve come to talk about Satoshi’s many interests. He speaks in the same way Juumonji had when she spoke of fortunes and tarot cards and clairvoyance.</p><p>He talks about basic stitches and crafts he’s made himself, going beyond sewing buttons and patching up holes. He tells her the time he embroidered flower designs to a skirt Machi thought was rather plain (and now she wears it all the time); the many fixed sleeves-lengths and cuffs and hems; the salvaged and saved cloth from clothes that no longer fit.</p><p>He had even gone off on a tangent about cycling, telling Juumonji the freeing feeling of building momentum after pedalling hard, and then raising himself ever so slightly. His arms stretched to feel the wind and his view overlooking the tops of car hoods and heads, at shelves on passing shop windows and tree branches.</p><p>“I remember you cycling by.”</p><p>“Did you now?”</p><p>“It was during the Hoshigaya Cup, I’m not completely blind,” Juumonji gestures to her glasses and Satoshi lets out a laugh. “I noticed you were missing when we were lining up to do the 20km run,”</p><p>“It’s one of the perks of being in the committee,” He responds.</p><p>Then he talks about cooking. About the meals he made some time ago, the more ambitious recipes, for Wildfire. He tells her about the fried rice he customised himself; the one that Mayaka, Houtarou and Chitanda say tastes good. And then the haphazard junk he makes for Machi and him on lazy weekends when their diets would be unbalanced.</p><p>In return, Juumonji swaps with her own tales. Of old, traditional foods he could never master. Of the stalls she'd visit, the ones that she would walk to when she felt like ordering out.</p><p>He enjoys it, even telling her about a particular ramen stall he found while taking a night stroll with Houtarou in return.</p><p>"It was good," Satoshi says. "Houtarou ate regular ramen. He had <em>yakisoba</em> just a few hours before but ordered anyway, so, that just shows how nice the food was.”</p><p>“What did you order?”</p><p>“I ordered wonton ramen and … a bowl of rice, I believe?” He replies then adds, “Thanks for asking, by the way,” so softly that he thinks she didn’t catch what he just said.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me,” She beams at him, casual as always. “Mmm, the shop sounds quite a distance, but I’m interested in getting some ramen. Could you give me directions to it?”</p><p>“Sure,”</p><hr/><p>“What do <em>you </em>like, Fukube-kun? Aside from books, sewing, student council, and a colour that is maybe purple?”</p><p>He shows teeth at that inside joke.</p><p>"Do you have a girl you like?" Juumonji asks, eyes now on him. She’s trying to read his expression.</p><p>Satoshi pauses. He thinks this is becoming a little too personal, but it would be hypocritical of him to ask questions about her and yet never tell her anything about himself.</p><p>So he answers, "Mayaka."</p><p>Her mouth falls open. "Ibara-chan?"</p><p>"We're dating." Satoshi replies, sounding proud. His cheeks are painted a healthy pink.</p><p>Juumonji lets out a gleeful laugh, then it hits her. <em>Really hits her.</em> She realises that she’s been learning a great deal about Satoshi Fukube.</p><p>And she'd like to believe he's been learning things about her too. He's certainly got that familiar curious streak. Juumonji sees it in Chitanda as much as she sees it in Satoshi. The Classics Club really is a breeding ground for curious minds.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>iii</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Before the day ends, Juumonji approaches Satoshi as she usually does; with her bangs pinned out of her face and her unique-looking glasses poised on her nose bridge. However, what comes out of her mouth is out of the ordinary.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to speak to you about something for a while now, Fukube-kun. I was supposed to ask you the other day when we were the only two in the classroom, but I guess I forgot." She states. She’s in her motion of following their usual cleaning schedule, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. "I want an opinion."</p><p>“An opinion?” He repeats, his hand mid-air, the window’s smudged with bits of dust and fingerprints.</p><p>“Yes.” Juumonji nods.</p><p>Satoshi lets out a humorous hum. “I don’t know if you know this, Juumonji-san, but I’m a database, I can’t draw conclusions.”</p><p>“Can’t?” She says, and her glasses glaze over a little. “Or won’t?”</p><p>His eyebrows furrow together in response. He’s shocked by Juumonji’s straight-forwardness, but then again, Chitanda had mentioned it. Satoshi goes silent for a bit before speaking once more, he recovers fast. If anything lingers, then it becomes a misunderstanding.</p><p>“Well … I can listen,” He says slowly before warning her again. “But I can’t guarantee you anything. Not immediately, at least,” And then, because he’s curious about this too, he tells her, "Now, tell me what's on your mind,"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>If Satoshi was his old self, the middle school-version of himself, he'll admit that he <em>would</em> feel childishly upset. Some part of him <em>was</em> — or, perhaps, <em>will always be</em> — jealous of the way other people carry themselves. How they attract others, like honey to bees.</p><p>Houtarou, for example. The way he carries himself is strange. Houtarou's always told himself and everyone around him that he's average, but Satoshi has seen the way Houtarou rises above the image he's painted himself.</p><p>Chitanda's seen it, Toogaito-senpai too and Irisu-senpai: these three are the many people that Satoshi has strived to get to know or catch the attention of. Their families carry a certain weight that Satoshi doesn't think he'll ever fully understand but is willing to grasp a learning of.</p><p>While Satoshi considers himself lucky to be able to befriend someone like Chitanda, he personally thinks it’s a pity that he didn’t make as much of an impact with Chitanda as he hoped to. It may be unreasonable of him to hold such a high standard of himself, some would argue that he’s tried his best. But, can Satoshi really say that with his ‘I can’t form any conclusions’ stand? When he had failed to make an impression the moment he and Chitanda met?</p><p>Actually, it wasn’t just with Chitanda. Both Chitanda and Irisu-senpai had the same response when Satoshi had first tried to make an introduction — when he had gasped at them in amazement. Both girls had given him <em>this look</em> that asked, 'Who are you?', in which he had forced himself to smile in return.</p><p>Though, there's no blame or fault that they didn't know his identity (he is the one who had decided to dig into their lives and the lives of the people they influence).</p><p>However, he figured it'd be different this time. He figured Juumonji had wanted to talk to him <em>about him</em>, he thought they had a mutual interest in each other's character, but he was wrong. Satoshi shouldn't be surprised, but he is a little stung (after all, he had built this notion in his head).</p><p>People will always be interested in other people. Everyone likes learning about one another. Yup. Kaho Juumonji has an interest in knowing a person, but it isn't Satoshi. It's —</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I want to know your opinion on Houtarou Oreki-kun,"</p><hr/><p>When Juumonji had approached Satoshi in their empty classroom, he felt pride settle in his chest. And when they had not ended their day with an empty discussion; instead extending themselves beyond small talk, Satoshi had felt his expectations exceeding themselves.</p><p>But then she mentioned Houtarou and he remembers looking at her, his smile stiff. His loss for words should have been self-explanatory. How could he not feel disappointed? How could he not feel it all drop into anti-climaticism?</p><p>He had managed to catch himself though, managed to not mumble as much.</p><p>And as he made his way back home, he had even asked himself, <em>Had I made things bigger than it’s supposed to be? </em>Because deep, deep, not-so-secretly deep down to his toes, he had aspired for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes 3: Satoshi’s sister’s name was decided by <b>highwind91</b>. It’s based on a pun. I think Yonezawa-san would appreciate it, his novels are littered with puns lmao.</p><p>The 里 (Sato) in 'Satoshi' (里志) reads as 'village'. So, with some word play, Satoshi’s little sister’s name 'Machi' can be misheard as 'town', 'block', 'neighbourhood', 'street', 'road' (町). But because the name 'Machi' is based on Fruit Basket’s Machi, written as '真知', her name means 'truth' and I think that's hilarious cause it's the opposite of Satoshi. He's not afraid to lie or keep things to himself, which does make him a liar on omission.</p><p>— 21 May 2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes 1:</p><p><b>The Sun</b> reflects happiness and contentment, vitality, self-confidence and success. Sometimes referred to as the best card in Tarot, it represents good things and positive outcomes to current struggles.</p><p>The <b>Ace of Wands</b> discusses the minor mysteries of life. Modern Tarot readers interpret the card as a symbol of optimism and invention.</p><p><b>The Lovers</b> represent relationships and choices. Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or sacrifice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><b>with interesting, celebrated people</b> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>part two</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>iv</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Satoshi often manages to push multitudes of issues aside, slap on a grin and go on with life. He tells himself that, if he regrets, then it will hold him back, and he doesn't want that.</p><p>What he wants is to live his life to the fullest. What he wants is his smile to reflect the sun. What he wants is to colour himself in a rich shocking pink hue.</p><p>So, he was wrong about Juumonji taking an interest in him, so <em>what</em>? He's been wrong before! It’s no big deal. He’s not that much stung. Even if he was, people get hurt all the time. <em> Every day</em>, in fact! He's simply become a part of those statistics now, and isn’t that <em>fascinating</em>?</p><p>It's best he takes this opportunity to learn something. He'd rather rip off the bandaid than wallow in sadness!</p><p>He tells himself that a minor bump can't — <em> won't </em> — stop him from getting to know Juumonji. He's always itching to extend his data-gathering. And, obsessing over a 'miscalculation' will only hold him back.</p><p>He tells himself to go, <em> go</em>, <b>go! </b>Keep going. Don't stop. Won't stop. Can't stop.</p><p>Go.</p><p>
  <em> Go! </em>
</p><p>And he's gone!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>(But never once does he remind himself to slow down. Never once does the possibility of crashing and burning reach his mind.</p><p>The hare is fast, but he does not win the race.)</p><hr/><p>"So, thoughts?" </p><p>Satoshi jumps a little, his hands mid-organising his pencil case and books. Juumonji has appeared by Satoshi's elbow just as the bell signalled lunch-time. It almost seems like she's appeared out from thin air, like a magic trick.</p><p>(But, he should know that's not the case. He's well versed in tricks.)</p><p>Satoshi struggles not to suck in a deep breath.  And as he stares at the veins of his wrists, all he can think about is how he would have considered skipping if he knew Juumonji would ambush him today.</p><p>But then again, he never did have a talent for playing sick. His little sister Machi is insistent too. Though she's not the type to be clingy, she expects them to walk to school together at the very least. </p><p>And now, he’s <em>here </em>and Juumonji is standing near, so he guesses <em>this is it. </em></p><p>"You wanted to know my thoughts about Houtarou, right?" Satoshi hears himself say. The curves of his mouth carves an unconvincing smile.</p><p>"Yes," Juumonji replies. The mole under her eye is prominent as her face lights up. She can hardly contain herself.  "What do you think about Oreki-kun’s crush on Eru?”</p><p>There's a pause on Satoshi’s end.</p><p>Followed by a slow blink.</p><p>And then —</p><p><em> “What?” </em> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Run that by me again,” Satoshi says, tapping his mechanical pencil against an open notebook.</p><p>"So, it's like this —" Juumonji reaches over and turns the notebook around, turning to a fresh page (he’s been stuck on the same Mathematics question for what feels like a millennium now) and jots down a quick summary of what she understands.</p><p>“No, not the equation.” Satoshi corrects her, worried Juumonji had misunderstood him.</p><p>Numbers don't make much sense to him, but he’s not lost about that. Satoshi was given the luxury of a few hours to process Juumonji’s sudden surprise, but he can't say it helped.</p><p>“I know.” She says plainly. “You’re talking about Eru and Oreki-kun.”</p><p>He nods and remembers almost pulling a muscle earlier. May his neck never angle that way ever again.</p><p>"You want my opinion about them — <em>together</em>?" Satoshi asks. Even as these words leave his mouth, it's hard to compute.</p><p>‘This isn’t about Houtarou?’ He wants to say but doesn’t.</p><p>"Don't you think they could make a cute couple?" She asks him. There's sincerity and curiosity wrapped in her voice like a neat Christmas present. "I think they'll be happy together,"</p><p>Satoshi feels his mouth go dry. And yet, a small spark ignites somewhere in his chest too. “When did you notice Houtarou making goo-goo eyes at Chitanda-san?”</p><p>“Well,” Her gaze raises to the ceiling then out the window, she draws a chart on the pages of the notebook, hoping to show a diagram of her thoughts. “On a walk home, and New Years.”</p><p>“You’ve only seen it twice?”</p><p>“Two times is enough.” Juumonji says. </p><p><em> What a funny girl. </em> Satoshi can’t help but think before she returns his look.</p><p>Juumonji raises a brow. “What's with that face?”</p><p>“I guess I'm just …" His expression twists in disbelief. "... shocked."</p><p>"Why? Do you think it's unlikely?"</p><p>"No, no. It's not that. I think I may have …" </p><p><em> Misunderstood? </em> He thinks, finishing his sentence in his head. <em> Did I misunderstand though? Did I make a big deal out of Juumonji-san's need to gossip? </em></p><p>“May have <em> what</em>?”</p><p>"Never mind," Satoshi shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I believe you." Satoshi answers, because it’s true. </p><p>Juumonji pounces, "You do? So I'm right?"</p><p>He lets out a chuckle. "I suppose. I'm a database, remember? I give no clear conclusions."</p><p>Juumonji opens her mouth but doesn't get a word out.</p><p>"There’s no need to convince me," Satoshi waves a hand to dismiss Juumonji's readiness. "Like I said, I believe you."</p><p>Juumonji beams at this proclamation.</p><p>Satoshi does not. He doesn’t mirror her expression. </p><p>Instead, Satoshi touches the side of his temple with a finger as if he's thinking deeply. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this, Juumonji-san, but considering how this is an entirely new topic, I'll need more time to think things through,"</p><p>Juumonji nods understandingly and Satoshi rises from his seat.</p><p>"I'll collect as much data as possible. When I have everything, I'll report back to you with my findings."</p><hr/><p>Even after saying her interest lies in a love matter, Satoshi cannot help but feel guarded. </p><p><em> Is it truly just about romance? Or is there more to it? </em>He ponders to himself as he lays in bed, arms crossed behind his head and eyes glaring intensely at the glow-in-the-dark stars littered on his bedroom ceiling.</p><p>With all the knowledge he’s gathered about Juumonji, he cannot come up with any possible outcomes. </p><p>She wants his opinion, and Satoshi feels possessed. He can’t fool himself with this temporary relief.</p><p>To him: it’s simply a matter of delaying an answer. </p><p>It’s not to say he’ll leave Juumonji’s request as an open ending. It's not that he can't (won't) tell her his answer, he just wants more time — like Valentine's Day when Houtarou gave back Mayaka's chocolate and implied, <em> "You’re a good guy at heart, but you need to learn how to say what you feel and how to make the right decisions," </em> and during the Silk Spider Club incident when Satoshi himself said, <em> "You’re not refusing. You considered her question and put off answering because it's unfamiliar," </em></p><p>He’s doing what he always does when confronted with something he found unpleasant. He made an excuse and ran with it.</p><p>But the fact that Satoshi notices time ticking away makes him feel guilty. He <em>knows </em>he’s lingering at the tips of Juumonji’s vision — during assembly, in the middle of class, passing one another in the halls, run-ins at the vending machine as he's feeding coins and waiting for his strawberry milk. He <em>knows </em> Juumonji waits in anticipation as the days pass too; faces of students and teachers, chalkboards and windows, all blurring into one.</p><p>Satoshi will attempt to hold onto his selfishness for a little longer. He hopes Juumonji is a patient person. These are not simple feelings Satoshi has for Houtarou, they're quite intense. </p><p>He will tell Juumonji; just not as soon as she would have liked.</p><hr/><p>Satoshi is skilful.</p><p>When he feels exposed, he tip-toes around the unwanted attention thrown at him. And when he feels safe, he redirects, bombarding Juumonji with all kinds of questions.</p><p>He paints himself well. He is invested and bright; enough to make Juumonji animated each time, blue eyes lighting up gleefully.</p><p>If there are any suspicions, he sweeps it under the rug. He is a good enough illusionist. Their back-and-forth banter goes strong for almost two weeks. He feeds her data and she pays back in investments. It is pleasant. </p><p>Pleasant, indeed. But Satoshi must have known that he cannot keep his charade up. He must know to never overestimate himself.</p><hr/><p>“Fukube-kun, are you free today?”</p><p>Satoshi pauses walking down the corridor, blocked from his exit. Sometimes he hates how halls are only a two-way street. There is no way to go but back.</p><p>“Do you have something in mind?” Satoshi asks back.</p><p>Juumonji grins. “I was thinking of going to that ramen place you mentioned. I don’t really know that part of town well, I’m afraid I might miss most of the landmarks you told me. Do you mind accompanying me? If you do, I’ll treat you.”</p><p>This feels like a trap. Has Juumonji’s tolerance for his nonsense finally reached its end? </p><p>Satoshi gets the urge to run away as he normally does. He wants to, though something tells him it'll prove useless. Satoshi can resist all he wants, but he knows he is no match. Juumonji is in the Exponential Four for a reason. Her hypnotic pull is as strong as a pair of big, purple eyes.</p><p>Trying to calm himself, Satoshi reasons that Juumonji has no alternative motives. It’s only him with that agenda.</p><p>“Ah, I did tell you I visited the place at night, my directions may be disorienting.” Satoshi admits, putting some logic in his words and a grin on his face. “Sure. I could eat,”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I’m not sure how Eru and Oreki-kun ended up in a shed on New Year’s.” Juumonji says, pausing from eating the last of her ramen noodles.</p><p>The sound of cars honking and people passing by echoes around the stall.</p><p>“That’s mostly Houtarou’s fault. He can be a bit of a space-head at times,” Satoshi tells Juumonji. He’s waiting for his bowl of steaming hot broth to cool down, once he drains the last drop, he’s done with his food. "But, what I want to tell you is: if you do push Houtarou and Chitanda-san together, you should be wary, they’re not the best in catching these romantic hints.”</p><p>Blue eyes flutter in confusion. “Can you give me an example?”</p><p>“Well,” He smiles at the memory. “ I was the one who freed them from that shed."</p><p>Juumonji's mouth drops. "That was you?!"</p><p>Satoshi nods. "Yeah,”</p><p>"Eru had to tell me what happened, she felt her disappearance caused the guests to suffer a lack in <em>sake</em>. I was more worried about her almost freezing. She told me not to dwell on it, but I still feel responsible to this day. It’s a shame all I could do was bring her hot tea,"</p><p>"It's alright,” Satoshi waves the issue off. “I saved them in time."</p><p>“Our hero,” Juumonji says and sees a small smile tug at his lips. </p><p>“Well, I couldn’t let our friends freeze on such a joyous night,”</p><p>Juumonji let out a chortle, while Satoshi tries to focus on the positives.</p><p>This exchange is going nicely with their meal. To anyone eavesdropping, it may sound like a conversation between two good friends.</p><p>Satoshi knows for a fact that Juumonji is capable of forming meaningful relationships. Juumonji has addressed Chitanda by her first name — ‘Eru’ — so casually that it's difficult to assume anything less than a close friendship.</p><p>He's not saying that he expects to walk away with a new friendship status. He knows their dynamic, they're not going to magically become best friends. However, Satoshi is hopeful to being seen as more than just a classmate.</p><p>“You’re really the best person to talk to about this stuff, Fukube-kun, you know that?” Juumonji states. Her jubilant movement causes the chair under her to squeak slightly.</p><p>“What ‘stuff’? Match-making? If that’s what you’re referring to, I can’t say I’m an expert.”</p><p>“But you have a girlfriend, you must know so much about romance.” Juumonji reasons.</p><p>Satoshi mimics her grin.</p><p>"Come to think of it ...” Juumonji says slowly. “It’s thanks to you that I’m going on about this whole lovey-dovey mumbo-jumbo. That passing comment you made really helped,"</p><p>"Huh?” He gives her a look that tells her he doesn't follow. “What passing comment?”</p><p>“The one about New Years. You told me that the Classics Club would be visiting the shrine.” Juumonji answers.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I did do that, didn’t I?!” Satoshi stirs his broth, feeling pleased. “I recall Houtarou telling me about your interaction. Man, that was so funny! He said something about you having divine powers? Turns out, you were just pranking him.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, that’s the one! If I hadn’t gotten that intel from you, who knows what would have happened that day? I probably wouldn’t have managed to tease Oreki-kun or coax Eru into spending time with him.”</p><p>“It’s great to know that I unknowingly helped you, Juumonji-san!”</p><p>"Fukube-kun, you don’t know it, but you'd be such a good person to be partners-in-crime with. These sort of schemes are hard to pull off and we'd work so well together! We’d be a team, like <em> Sherlock </em> and <em>Watson</em>." Juumonji’s announcement is sudden, enough to catch Satoshi off guard.</p><p>"Um," Satoshi doesn't know what to say and begins subconsciously playing with the soup spoon in his hand.</p><p>This is some discussion. Being assigned co-cupid? Hmm, he doesn't know if this is an enduring one or not, but doesn't convey his distress to Juumonji either. His usual grin dominates his features not a second later.</p><p>“Wow. You really care about this,” Satoshi observes. And by 'this', Satoshi means Oreki and Chitanda potentially dating. </p><p>"Of course!” Juumonji utters without a hint of hesitation.</p><p>She earns a nod in response. Then a small moment of silence as Satoshi finally deems his broth is cold enough to slurp.</p><p>"I never imagine you’d picture us as <em> Sherlock </em>and <em> Watson</em>. That is, if <em> Sherlock </em> and <em> Watson </em> ran a dating agency." Satoshi jokes.</p><p>Juumonji does not laugh. “I'm serious. I know Eru fairly well, I’m certain I can predict an outcome for her, it’s Oreki-kun that I have trouble with.” She continues. “You know Oreki-kun well, don’t you, Fukube-kun?”</p><p>This jolts Satoshi. He thinks this reality is <em>too cruel</em>. So he didn't misunderstand, did he? </p><p>If only he had slowed down now and become the tortoise. Not to win, but to have a hard shell to hide behind.</p><p>“Could you pretend to be him for a second? Put yourself in Oreki-kun’s shoes?” Juumonji asks. She cannot help but feed her curiosity. Juumonji's already feeding her stomach — why not get her fill?</p><p>But the moment her inquiries leave her mouth, Juumonji immediately wishes she hasn't said any of them. There’s that shift of expression on his face again, the one Juumonji had caught not so long ago.</p><p>Hard emotions swim in Satoshi's eyes.</p><p>Juumonji doesn't know how to react or what to say, but the tension in her usual lady-like pose must have told Satoshi everything he needed to know. He calms himself.</p><p>"Fuku —"</p><p>He lifts his hand in return; waving it side-to-side. He’s mimicking a gesture, telling her ‘forget about it, it’s in the past’.</p><p>Juumonji is puzzled by her encounter with such a quick change in mood. She wants to address this, but doesn’t utter a peep. That same expression flashes on his face once more; confusion mixed with a hint of … <em> well</em>, she doesn't know. It appears quickly, almost startling her, but then it vanishes.</p><p>"If you don’t mind me asking, Juumonji-san,” Satoshi utters, showing the same interest he had when they had talked in their empty classroom weeks ago, “I’d rather hear you talk about your side of the New Year’s event.”</p><p>“I …”</p><p>She’s hesitating. He can sense her uneasiness. Satoshi expects Juumonji to turn away, pay the bill in exact change and wrap up the meal like their conversation.</p><p>But she doesn’t.</p><p>“... Okay,”</p><p>“Okay?” He echoes. She still finds ways to astound him.</p><p>Juumonji’s weight shifts in her seat. “Yeah, let me jog my memory. I did a lot that night,”</p><p>He nods and drains his ramen bowl.</p><p><em>Ah,</em> it's all so anti-climatic<em>.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <b>v</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>For the longest time, Juumonji’s thought of Satoshi Fukube as nothing but an average guy.</p><p>To her, he's always seemed like the sort of guy someone would take one good look at and immediately think, <em> Wow, what a simple, happy-go-lucky guy! </em></p><p>The worst she would ever assume of Satoshi would be an embarrassing ‘boys will be boys’ sort of story. You know, one that involves a scrape or a bad cut? Maybe even a lost tooth.</p><p>But now she realises that there <em>is </em>more to him. More than just tidbits Chitanda has told her.</p><p>Juumonji's not close to Satoshi, but she can read body language just as well as any other person. Maybe even better than the average person, and she can tell that Satoshi isn't being very honest with her.</p><p>It's not that he's outwardly lying to her, it's just … it feels like he's keeping a secret to himself.</p><hr/><p>"Fukube-kun, what's your phone number?" Juumonji asks, approaching Satoshi just as the lunch bell rang.</p><p>Satoshi hums, straightening from his laid back posture. "You want my number?"</p><p>Juumonji fiddles with her hands, twisting her fingers. "Don't look so surprised —! Hey, don't laugh!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," He says between his chuckling. He soothes her uneasiness by encouraging her to keep her spirits high. It seems like he really wants her to play pretend and act like nothing odd had happened at the ramen stall. "I just find it funny. We see each other every day, that's all!"</p><p>"I thought it would be polite to ask." Juumonji reasons, fingers still locked together, but no longer twisting.</p><p>Satoshi hums again then pulls out his pink phone and hands it to Juumonji. The contact screen blinks at her.</p><p>"I'm going to get a few things from the vending machine, do you want anything?" He asks, standing suddenly. </p><p>Her head snaps back, a little shocked. "You don't have to get me anything,"</p><p>"You paid for lunch yesterday. I know this isn't much, but —"</p><p>"Red tea," Juumonji says quickly. </p><p>Her head is spinning. Does he want to ignore what happened or make up for brushing her off so abruptly?</p><p>The corners of Satoshi's mouth never once quiver. "Good choice. Houtarou likes that drink too."</p><p>He said his name, not her.</p><hr/><p>Juumonji does not act any differently from her usual self either. </p><p>She still greets Satoshi at the school entrance when they bump into each other, still makes small talk while walking side-by-side down the hall, still shares smiles when they catch the other’s eyes.</p><p>Deep down though, Juumonji can’t wrap her head around Satoshi. This would have been easier to confront if they had done something dramatic like stop talking about the match-making or Houtarou altogether. That vending machine snack run was almost ominous. But no.</p><p>Juumonji is quick to notice that — despite Satoshi bringing up the topic of Houtarou and Chitanda as a couple —  he himself never answers her main questions nor tells her his thoughts. He simply sits back and listens; enjoying Juumonji’s rare case of ramblings.</p><p>He's refusing to be straightforward, and it's all so confusing. Does he <em>want </em>to be involved in her narrative? It doesn't feel like it.</p><p>If Satoshi isn't interested in Juumonji's scheme, then that's fine. No hard feelings. But he didn't say 'no'. So now she wonders if there's a reason to why he's dancing around her.</p><p>Why say, <em> "Give me some time to think about it,"</em>? Why not just completely reject the idea of getting involved? Why let her wait? Why?</p><p>Juumonji does not have the ability to predict any outcomes and Satoshi is avoiding the subject at hand.</p><hr/><p>"What happened to your fingers? They're riddled with plasters,"</p><p>"Ah, these?" Satoshi wiggles his colourful bandaids. His tone is bright. "I decided to learn a new sewing technique. I pricked my fingers a lot while trying to get the basic pattern down."</p><p>"Did it hurt?" Juumonji asks. She has the urge to poke one of them. The purple plaster is the most distracting.</p><p>"It stung. But it was more of an inconvenience than anything. I had to continuously dab off the blood, I didn't want to ruin my latest project,"</p><p>Juumonji makes a face.</p><p>"Sorry, are you squeamish about blood?" He asks.</p><p>"No." She shakes her head. "I was more worried about you hurting yourself."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Juumonji recalls how crumpled and absolutely wounded Satoshi had looked after she had asked him for his opinion on Houtarou. The pain etched on his face equalled to the expression of a person who’s had their toe crushed by a dropped bowling ball.</p><p>Did she hurt him? The possibility of it made Juumonji want to immediately take it back to try to ease the blow, even though she didn’t understand what she had upset him about. She was shaken, wondering if she had accidentally said the wrong thing.</p><p>She almost called out to him. But then Satoshi slapped on a sunny grin. His expression remained cheery the same despite her knowing he was perplexed and troubled.</p><p>That's when Juumonji realised, Satoshi doesn’t give her clear answers. He musters small chuckles and leaves her arms swinging awkwardly by her sides.</p><hr/><p>Juumonji is kind. However, she knows she can't leave Satoshi to his own devices. Not anymore. She's allowed this behaviour to go on for longer than it should and now she is ready to call him out. This feels like a joke taken too far, it’s not funny.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Do you mind me talking about Eru and Oreki-kun?” Juumonji asks as she leans against the open window. “Do you think it’s strange to be plotting such events?”</p><p>“It is funny,” He smiles, but only a little. “Sure, <em> you </em>can discuss it. I don’t mind.” He adds, but that’s the most he had allowed himself to speak.</p><p>It makes her question him even more.</p><p>“What about you then?” Juumonji doesn’t drop it though. She persists. The action reminds Satoshi of Chitanda barreling through, using her large eyes and touch. "Do you mind it?”</p><p>“Why would I?” Satoshi asks back.</p><p>“Because you act uncomfortable each time," She says, having gotten used to his tricks by now. She expects him to dance around the topic like he does in some of Chitanda's retellings. Juumonji knows Satoshi’s deflecting.</p><p>"But it doesn't make me uncomfortable."</p><p>"Are you sure you’re not opposed to those two dating?"</p><p>Satoshi laughs, but it's not a happy one, "I’m not opposed to it,"</p><p>“Then, what’s wrong?” Juumonji gives Satoshi this look, like she’s trying to rearrange his skull. Her mouth forms a straight-line, perplexed.</p><p>Satoshi quirks a brow.</p><p>“Nothing.” He answers. “Nothing special.”</p><p>“No, there is,” Juumonji utters. </p><p>Juumonji notes that Satoshi's still smiling, acting unbothered, even though he is. It doesn’t sit well with her. </p><p>“You have a bad habit of hiding behind a smile, Fukube-kun.” She says, her voice levelled in a matter-of-fact tone. “I know what you’re trying to do. Despite it being my goal to get Eru and Oreki-kun to realise their feelings for each other, this is just as much about Oreki-kun as the coupledom, and you don't want to talk about him fully."</p><p>Satoshi does not reply. Maybe he's tongue-tied? It's like the beginning of their acquaintanceship. </p><p>"Is there a reason you won't give your opinion on Oreki-kun?" She prods. “You’ve seemed a little off since I spoke to you about him.”</p><p>He remains quiet.</p><p>“You’re conflicted, I can tell.” She pushes. The act reminds him of Mayaka. She’s caught on quite well.</p><p>"Maybe I am conflicted," Satoshi admits with an added shrugs.</p><p>“About?”</p><p><em> Well, a lot of things. </em> Satoshi answers in his head.</p><p>But, <em> mostly</em>, Satoshi is confused by the fact that Juumonji’s still talking to him. He figured she’d leave him be, but she’s still coming at him; swinging inquiries and small talk. It’s unexpected to him. Just like the honorific she’s bestowed upon him. She must know that he sees her as someone who stands above him, right? And yet she addresses him so.</p><p>The truth threatens to flow behind his mouth. But like most instances, he swallows it down and gives her a cheery expression.</p><p>“I don’t understand you, Fukube-kun. You’re a hard person to read,” Juumonji admits. </p><p>"We're in the same boat then. We’re both confused and I don't know what to say, Juumonji-san.”</p><p>Juumonji squints at him, she thinks Satoshi could have worded that differently. Better, if she's honest. She's trying to read him.</p><p>"Or rather, I don't know <em> how </em> to say it." Satoshi corrects himself.</p><p>Her blue eyes never once leave his profile as soon as the statement flies out of his mouth. Juumonji wants to capture the twitch of his nose, the furrow of his brow, a muscle in his cheek jumping. She wants to see the sincerity written on his features.</p><p>The smile on his face is still present, but his feet are ready to find their way elsewhere, to escape from Juumonji's clutches.</p><p>Then —</p><p>"I'm your friend, Fukube-kun, you should be able to tell me how you feel."</p><hr/><p>
  <b>vi</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Of course, because he is Satoshi, he does not show his true feelings. </p><p>But, this is mostly because he doesn't know how some people will take it. What Satoshi himself considers 'ugly' has only been seen by Houtarou and Mayaka. All his anguish, all his anger and all his disappointment has two witnesses. Even if he does let his mask slip, it is minor and short-lived. Satoshi has hinted it at Chitanda many, <em> many </em>times — but only in bite-sized chunks; only in glimpses, never once did he ever reveal it entirely.</p><p>If he didn't think he'd scare Chitanda away, then he wouldn't have gone on that wild goose chase in February.</p><p><em> But that was then, </em>Satoshi had convinced himself. He didn’t think he’d ever have to go through such extreme lengths ever again.</p><p>‘That was then’ until Juumonji came along.</p><p>Satoshi isn't sure if Juumonji will understand the reason for his being. He isn’t doubting her. By all means, Juumonji's brilliant. Her test scores exceeds even Chitanda’s with all her reading.</p><p>The difficulty here is: Juumonji isn't like anyone Satoshi's ever encountered. Juumonji is in a position that is unknown to him. Juumonji does not demand straight-forwardly like Mayaka, but still, she is eager to know, much like Chitanda.</p><p>Juumonji surprises Satoshi in many ways. She enjoys teasing. He likes that she can take a joke. But this isn't something he can joke about, is it? </p><p>Satoshi can’t help but think,<em> If only she knew me the way the others did. </em> And also, <em> If only I knew her better. </em></p><p>For a long time, Satoshi believed that he'd frighten Juumonji or hurt her by telling the truth. He wondered if he could dodge her questions forever. Then he pondered what silent agreements and dismissiveness means to Juumonji. Can she overlook his flaws?</p><p>He hadn't thought so until he had slipped and shown bits of himself. He regretted it immediately. Satoshi figured Juumonji would flee the ramen stall, but she didn’t. And then he thought she’d stop talking to him after the incident; but she chose to stay instead, adjusting to his antics, and …</p><p>Satoshi doesn't know. He feels … loosened. Juumonji only put her foot down when she decided enough was enough. It's fair for her to do so. Houtarou has done it. Mayaka has done it.</p><p>Satoshi guesses what he's trying to say is: Juumonji’s not that much different from the people he trusts.</p><hr/><p>Satoshi values his friendships with Juumonji and Houtarou. And he knows what <em>could </em>happen if he ever lets expectation eat him up. </p><p>From what he had heard from Mayaka, Satoshi could end up Kouchi-senpai; unable to accept a close friend of hers as more skilful; resentful to Haruna-senpai for being an author, resentful for being an inspiration, resentful for creating a masterpiece like <em> A Corpse by Evening</em>. </p><p>And from what he'd seen with his own eyes, he could end up like Tanabe-senpai to Kaguyama-senpai too; never being able to convey a message that oh-so desperately tried to get across.</p><p>If Satoshi follows in his upper classmen's footsteps, he will without a doubt <b>obsess</b> over the fact that he can't ever be just like Houtarou. Obsess so hard that he'd lose sight over their friendship. It's terrible communication, someone will end up cutting ties, or drift away.</p><p>And Satoshi doesn't want that. He values Houtarou. He's always been so good at recognising how someone can be better versions of themselves — that's why he's so fascinated by people.</p><p>And to go back on his belief, to think badly of someone and to be envious of something he may never have is a stupid choice to make.</p><p>Why burn bridges? Why blame a faultless person? He'd rather celebrate all walks of achievements with people he cares about.</p><p>Satoshi will do what he did during Kanya Fest, and that is: he won't lose sight of what's really important. He won't lose sight of the friendships he's made.</p><hr/><p>It's not surprising for Satoshi to find himself reaching for his phone.</p><p>There is no big revelation or reveal. It's just something he has to do. It's something he <em>should </em>have done a long time ago. He can't skirt around or wait for a deadline to push him.</p><p>He texts her.</p><p><b>Hi, Juumonji-san, this is Satoshi Fukube (●'◡'●) I wanted to ask you a question. Are you sure you want my opinion about Houtarou? </b>He sends it off despite being unsure then spends the next few ticking minutes preparing himself. </p><p>He holds his breath.</p><p>But he does not have to struggle for long though, because Juumonji replies sooner than expected.</p><p><b>Hey.</b> She replies. <b>Yes, I do. </b></p><p><b>Okay ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ </b>He answers. </p><p><b>But, no rush. </b>She tells him.</p><p>He grins, feeling his heart palpitating. <b>In that case, can I ask you another question?</b></p><p><b>Sure.</b> Juumonji texts back.</p><p><b>╰(*°▽°*)╯</b> He sends. Then asks, <b>Why do you want </b><b><em>my </em></b><b>opinion on Houtarou? Why not Mayaka's?</b></p><p>If anyone were to ask him, Satoshi would suggest Mayaka as the best candidate for Juumonji’s match-making scheme. Mayaka is the person who knows Houtarou the longest. She's the most direct and straight-forward person Satoshi has ever met. Mayaka’s the type who says, ‘Do it now!’ without considering an ‘Or do it never!’ because that’s just how Mayaka is. If it can’t be achieved right this instant then she works hard until she can because ‘never’ is not an option. She tries and tries and tries until she gets it right.</p><p>Mayaka does things instead of contemplating on the topic for too long. She doesn't care what most people say, she has no reason to why she shouldn’t do something and there’s no reason for her to get embarrassed. She doesn’t need a motto to keep her grounded, nor use one as a shield to hide behind.</p><p>Doesn't Juumonji know that Mayaka is an unstoppable force?</p><p><b>Oh. </b> Juumonji answers after a beat. <b>I did consider Ibara-chan, actually</b>. She continues. <b>But from what Eru’s told me … I don’t think Ibara-chan would be too pleased to get involved.</b></p><p>Satoshi quirks a brow.</p><p>
  <b>You see, I don’t know Ibara-chan very well outside of Eru’s tellings. Even if I were to work up the nerve to ask, would Ibara-chan lend a hand? Sure, we had worked together briefly during New Years, but Ibara-chan was mostly stuck greeting guests at the front of the shop while I attended to guests at the Arekusu Shrine’s office. We didn’t talk. We still don’t.</b>
</p><p>Satoshi then ponders over Juumonji’s words.</p><p>Honestly speaking, would Mayaka really put herself out there to help Houtarou with <em>love </em>of all things? Homework, maybe. Perhaps even a personal favour. But, a crush? Mayaka would turn the offer down in half a second. Or worse. </p><p><b>Ah! You might be right (❁´◡`❁)</b> Satoshi admits after a beat. <b>If I told Mayaka, she would probably think it’s another one of my jokes and laugh until her sides hurt </b> <b>ᕙ(-_-)ᕗ</b></p><p><em> It’s time</em>, he decides. He’s ready to let his guard down and answers her.</p><p>But before he can text her a lengthy reply, she sends him this: <b>( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)</b></p><p>Satoshi's surprised. Is he being pranked?</p><p><b>Do you want to meet up? </b>She asks him, making him blink at his screen.</p><p><b>Now? </b> <b>/(@ﾟﾍﾟ@)</b></p><p><b>Yes :) </b>She replies, adding a smiley face for extra cheer. <b> I’m kind of hungry.</b></p><p>Satoshi finds himself grinning back. <strong>Hmm,</strong><b> it would be etiquette for us to have this conversation face to face, and I know this nice place near-by! I can tell you my opinion on Houtarou then (๑•̀ㅂ•́)</b></p><p><b>You don’t have to. </b> She tells him a moment later. <b>Tell me when you’re 100% ready.</b></p><p><b>I am (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑</b> <b>✧</b></p><p><b>Are you sure?</b> She asks.</p><p><b>Yes </b> <b>°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</b></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>Thank you for asking.</b>
</p><hr/><p>They order and a beat passes before anyone speaks up.</p><p>"I know you agreed to come, but I didn't think you would. I thought I scared you away." Juumonji confesses.</p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Well, no one likes being confronted."</p><p>"But it's not a confrontation, is it? You asked for my opinion about two months ago, I was the only one who made you wait." Satoshi replies, his fingers picking at the sides of the menu laid out. "If anything," He stops fiddling. "I was afraid <em> I </em> 'd scare <em>you </em>off. That's why I didn't want to give my answer straight away."</p><p>Juumonji looks at him, confused.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Juumonji-san,” Satoshi says, his voice cool. “I should have been direct with you from the start.”</p><p>She doesn't respond. Instead, Juumonji stares at him so intensely that Satoshi almost thinks that she’s pulling a Chitanda. Or maybe there’s something on his face?</p><p>And then, because Satoshi knows how awkward Juumonji can be without a plan, he continues, "It's not that I don't want to talk about Houtarou, Juumonji-san. He's an interesting guy, I have tons to share with you. But the truth is, I'd rather not be known as an expert about Houtarou Oreki."</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, he opens up.</p><p>"I'm many things. I’m aware that I’m Mayaka’s favourite person. I know Houtarou likes sharing his opinions with me before making a decision. I know Chitanda-san enjoys talking about theories and possibilities and choices when I present to her a whole world of possibilities with my facts." He tells her. "As a jack-of-all-trades, I have skill here and there, I like cooking and sewing and biking, I like searching and reading, hot springs and sketch-comedy, I like meeting new people and befriending them and learning about them. But I hold no real talent in any of those activities. I can’t claim to be something I’m not. I can’t put myself in <em>his </em>shoes. Under no circumstance will I <em> ever </em>try to be Houtarou again. I don't think I can do that, we’re two completely separate people."</p><p>He pauses while she looks at him. </p><p>“Will you stop talking to me now that I’ve told you that I'm not who you think I am?” He asks, his voice soft.</p><p>Her face twists. She’s clearly alarmed by his question. “Why shouldn’t I continue talking to you, Fukube-kun?”</p><p>"Because learning about Houtarou is your main objective, isn't it?"</p><p>Juumonji, in return, takes a deep breath and exposes her hands, palms faced up. "I'm not going to lie, I'm curious. I want your opinion on Oreki-kun, but it isn't everything. What makes you think we'll stop speaking?"</p><p>"Didn't you only start talking to me so that we could discuss Houtarou?" Satoshi asks, still dumbfounded. "You referred to me as ‘the best person' to talk about Houtarou with. It was a game of probability to choose me, wasn't it? It was a logical reason to rule out Chitanda-san, Mayaka and Houtarou. But that also meant the only option left was me, so —"</p><p>"You're wrong," Juumonji speaks, so suddenly that Satoshi flinches.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's disheartening to see you doubt yourself, Fukube-kun. I don't understand why you can’t see what I see, and honestly, I think you limit yourself too much. I appreciate that you're not hiding behind a false smile, but you must know that I care about you," Juumonji states. "I know I took a while to summon the courage to properly speak to you, but that's only because I wanted to learn how to read you. I like reading, Fukube-kun, you know that. Books and fortunes and people."</p><p>Satoshi can do nothing but listen as Juumonji continued speaking.</p><p>"Our conversation about fortune-telling had gone <em>so well</em>. I couldn't just let things simmer into another awkward state. Not again. I refused to let that happen. I want to have meaningful conversations with you, not drop whatever we're talking about half-way or altogether." </p><p>Satoshi immediately feels silly. He's been scaring and hyping himself so unnecessarily, only to realise there’s nothing to be afraid of once the moment is over.</p><p>"I enjoy our friendship." Juumonji explains. "It simply took a while to get the hang of it; a matter of trial and error. I think you're good the way you are. You're funny and colourful, you enjoy sharing. The more time I spend around you, the more I learn. You teach me facts beyond what books can tell me. You're a gold-mine, a well of knowledge, it’s no wonder Ibara-chan likes you so much."</p><p>Lowering his eyes and ducking his head, Satoshi feels his cheeks redden.</p><p>He doesn't know what to say. There's so much to process. He feels embarrassed yet also grateful, silly and in awe, wrong but happy to be proven wrong.</p><p>"Juumonji-san, I —"</p><p>He looks up but Juumonji's already shaking her head.</p><p>Then he blinks and Satoshi realises, it’s like she sees straight through him. </p><p>Juumonji must have noticed his wilted expression because she flashes him a polite grin in return, her eyes crinkling in a comforting way. </p><p>He returns it to the best of his abilities.</p><p>"What you said about not being an expert on Oreki-kun: that's fair. I'm sorry for pushing you into the role and upsetting you." Juumonji says.</p><p>"You didn't upset me. Rather, I think I upset myself. I just can't allow myself to stand by a title I don't want anything to do with." Satoshi shrugs his shoulders to show Juumonji no malice. "But, I like hanging out with you, Juumonji-san. I hope this won't change things."</p><p>Juumonji nods. "This won't. I think you're fun too, Fukube-kun. I like getting to know you, and you're right; you're more than just someone I can ask about Oreki-kun."</p><hr/><p><em> "You said you can't come to conclusions," </em> Houtarou had said forever ago, red-nosed and gulping down hot green tea that Juumonji had served.</p><p>Satoshi remembers tucking his hands into his varsity jacket and smiling at the atmosphere of the Arekusu Shrine on New Year's. <em> "I did," </em></p><p>
  <em> "But that's not entirely true, is it?" </em>
</p><p>Satoshi had raised a brow in return.</p><p>
  <em> "Chitanda and I had been stuck in that shed for who knows how long. Ibara wasn't able to put together our absence or our belongings ending up in the lost and found. You said Ibara would be a better Sherlockian than you if she tried hard enough. But, it was you who pieced together the clues. You do have the ability to make conclusions, Satoshi." </em>
</p><p>Satoshi's smile does not change.</p><p>Houtarou sniffles. <em> "You're more than what you think you are. I've said it once, I'll say it again." </em></p><p><em> "So what you're saying is …" </em> Satoshi utters slowly, then jokes. <em> "... I can be a Sherlockian?" </em></p><p>Something like a smile lingers on Houtarou's mouth. <em> "Wipe that grin off your face, I'm being serious!" </em></p><p>
  <em> "You must be if you're pulling that look!" </em>
</p><hr/><p>"By the way, Juumonji-san, I've noticed that you've told me all these things about your mastermind match-making plan, and yet you haven't told me how <em> you </em>yourself feel about Houtarou!" Satoshi says in a chipper voice.</p><p>Juumonji looks away from the tarot card pack she's taken out. She hasn’t read Satoshi’s fortune yet, but she wants to. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean,” Satoshi tilts his head. “Not to compare you to Chitanda-san, but she made it evident the first time she met Houtarou, so I’m wondering how you feel about him too.”</p><p>“Ah,” She says, her gaze flits upwards as if recalling or considering his question. "I don’t know, Fukube-kun. How should I feel about him?"</p><p>She blinks at him. In return, he attempts to copy her calmness.</p><p>"I'm not sure myself," Satoshi answers.</p><p>Juumonji shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess that's that then." She replies and stops shuffling her deck of cards. "Let's move on now, shall we?"</p><p>With one big-motion wave, Juumonji's hand lays down all the cards for Satoshi to see. </p><p>"Ready for your reading?" She asks.</p><p>Satoshi observes the genuine expression on Juumonji's features and files this away into his brain. She doesn’t hide much of herself.</p><p>"Yeah, sure!” Satoshi finally answers, tossing her a friendly laugh.</p><p>"Good. Pick three."</p><p>Satoshi smiles. He can't help but reflect on this moment.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Satoshi realises Juumonji does not give him the sense of validation he would often feel around other people. Usually, his friends would agree or disagree about whatever matter he's sprouted out of his mouth, but to remain unmoved is something else.</p><p>Juumonji clearly values Satoshi's option, but she does not take it to heart. It is not the final say.</p><p>Her responses are interesting too, often said in a respectable manner; she shows that she means no harm, and he appreciates that. </p><p>It's … refreshing. </p><p>He’s glad he lowered his walls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes 2: I've never been able to write Satoshi's dual-personality well, I feel like I've dove down the rabbit-hole that is Satoshi's self-deprecating side, but I see this as an exercise to push myself to understand Satoshi.</p><p>This fic was somewhat complex but also not really. Trying to put myself in Satoshi's shoes is so exhausting. He's always like "Oh, gotta retain this information." How does he have so much storage space? I can't be that person. This fic was gonna be multi-chapter but I know my forgetful ass would not finish because I don't have the memory for that. I would not remember the existence of this fic let alone why I even attempted to document everything.</p><p>The only trait I share with Satoshi is the fact that we're both bad at being Asian, being bad at Maths is a struggle. I'm in my twenties but you'll see me counting with my fingers like I'm three.</p><p>Notes 3: I visualise Kaho's personality as 'I like jokes and mischief because I was a fox (spirit?) in my other life and therefore inherited divine powers in this life', 'I have too much free time as a lone club member and crave romantical drama' and 'I think books are better than people but that also means I'm low-key awkward'. I also depict her as The High Priestess tarot card.</p><p>Forgot to say this earlier, but — exploring the other Exponential Four Clans was fun. I mostly used the CD drama to determine the gender of Sarusuberi as female and Manninbashi as male (and acquaintance with Toogaito). Legit, the most fun moment is saying Sarusuberi confessed to Kaguyama. Judging by the magic trick scene (random fangirls reaction) and Satoshi's fascination with Kaguyama, it could happen. Also, come on, the animators drew Kaguyama good-looking on purpose! You look me in the eyes and tell me that boy hasn't gotten confessed to, he's popular for sure! I wanted to name drop this fact.</p><p>— 30 May 2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>with interesting, celebrated people</b> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>part three</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>vii</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>“Eru,” Juumonji says to Chitanda’s back as she weaves her fingers through Chitanda’s long black hair. “Has anything new happened at the Classics Club? Have you guys solved any new mysteries yet?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Chitanda replies, trying to turn so she can face her friend.</p><p>Juumonji stops Chitanda before her dark braid can unravel itself. “Keep looking straight ahead,” Juumonji says, though she admits, she’s tempted to take a peek over Chitanda’s shoulder to read her facial expression.</p><p>But Juumonji also knows that Chitanda will tell her the brilliance of the Classics Club even if it’s small, so it’s not like Chitanda would ever hide anything. Even if she can’t speak about the topic now, she’ll tell Juumonji that it’s sensitive and Juumonji won't dig into it.</p><p>Chitanda collects herself, thinking of anything exciting that’s happened this week. The patio of the Chitanda estate provides the two with cool shade. It's really a pleasant evening with the birds lightly singing to them.</p><p>“No, nothing new.” Chitanda finally answers. “What about you, Kaho-san?”</p><p>Juumonji smiles. She knows Chitanda is inquiring about her own club, but, as the only member, rarely is there anything to talk about. Unless, of course, Juumonji has a strange dream and tries to link that into reading someone’s future. But, other than that, there’s nothing much to talk about.</p><p>Juumonji does, however, have a sub-related topic.</p><p>“Hmm, Fukube-kun is showing some interest in the Fortune-Telling Club.” Juumonji tells Chitanda.</p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know you two were friends.” Chitanda replies, genuinely sounding surprised.</p><p>Juumonji lets a grin slip but plays it cool. “We've found a common interest. I’ve gotten <em> very </em> invested in something I’ve been putting off and Fukube-kun knows so many things.”</p><p>“He’s a database.” Chitanda says with a tone that Juumonji recognises.</p><p>She can sense the joy radiating from Chitanda. “I like talking to Fukube-kun. He’s a good person,” Juumonji says, feeding the fire that is Chitanda’s passion for her friends.</p><p>Chitanda can act like a proud mother when it comes to the Classics Club members; gushing and complimenting achievements whether it’s big or small. It’s not a one-sided conversation though, Juumonji enjoys listening to Chitanda. Chitanda talks about the trio in healthy amounts and the girls have had many discussions.</p><p>“Is the common interest Divination?” Chitanda asks.</p><p>“Hmm, not exactly, but that’s what prompted Fukube-kun and I to talk longer.” Juumonji says, avoiding the question a little. Then with some finishing touches, Juumonji curls the tips of Chitanda's long hair around her finger and muses, "Why don't I style your hair for you next week? We could meet up during lunch, you’ll look so pretty.”</p><p>Chitanda touches the braid swept over her shoulder then turns to Juumonji and asks, “You think so, Kaho-san?”</p><p>Juumonji smiles back as a response and almost adds a cheeky comment that only Chitanda will recognise.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>end</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes 1: For a fic that starts with the premise of “Hey, tell me everything you know about Houtarou Oreki,” I didn’t do any of that. There’s mentions of Houtarou but that’s just about it. I basically went, “Huh? Houtarou <i>who</i>? Never heard of the guy,” and just focused on some sweet, sweet SatoshiJuumonji BROTP.</p><p>Notes 2: In <b>cheering for exposing fools,</b> I opened up the fic with ChitandaJuumonji moment and closed it with SatoshiJuumonji moment, and in this fic, I opened with a SatoshiJuumonji moment and closed it with a ChitandaJuumonji moment — it’s a circle!</p><p>— 30 May 2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>